Mentiras que matan
by Persefonne
Summary: Ese amor empañado por el veneno de una serpiente de arena y el dolor de una pérdida. ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Dolor.

Su corazón sopesado tenía la ruptura crucial de una perdida. Había pasado el tiempo -desde aquella fecha- buscando a ciertos miembros de una organización criminal que, ciertamente le habían arrancado una parte de sí.

Consumido su tiempo era en el cuartel de investigación especial donde el estudio completo de dichos individuos era arduo, si no se encontraba allí, repartía otra parte de sus habilidades en el campo de entrenamiento.

Entonces, su vida se tornó con un toque de monotonía. Ya no asistía a reuniones con sus amistades, no acudía a la academia a impartir cursos básicos a los nuevos aspirantes, ya no visitaba el bar del pueblo y mucho menos se atrevía a tocar un tablero de Shōji.

Sus pensamientos se concentraban en una sola cosa por ahora. Eliminar a aquellos que osaron en robarle algo muy preciado, ¡hacerles pagar su cruel delito!

Caminaba en silencio por las calles pensante, mirando al cielo detenidamente ante un brillar atenuado de estrellas. Si bien adoraba esos momentos de paz luego del entrenamiento. Enarcó el ceño un poco al tener el camino obstruido y detuvo el paso.

Dio una última degustación a su cigarro para después dejarlo caer y pisarlo. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?- preguntó calmado mirándole cansino-

-¡Lo mismo que tú idiota!-respondió de la misma manera-

Suspiró, miró de soslayo y volvió esos ojos marrones a la figura que tenía de frente.

-Ino..-murmuró en son a inicio del típico sermón de regaño-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Shikamaru- se adelantó en decir con cierto aire déspota-

Removió sus cabellos rubios que llevaba en una coleta con superioridad y volvió la mirada hacia esos ojos cafés tan vacíos.

-No eres el único que quiere hacer algo útil por aquí- dijo en seriedad- además crees cargar con el dolor tú solo, cuando Chouji y yo sufrimos por igual-tragó saliva no queriendo flaquear- y lo único que estas logrando con tú aislamiento es preocupar a los que te rodean-

-No veo el porque-dijo sin hacer ademán alguno-

-¡Por kamisama Shikamaru!-explotó- andas por las calles como un ente, te la pasas metido en el cuartel y por si fuera poco nos ignoras!-dijo esto último con tristeza. Colocó sus manos sobre esa cintura estrecha ligeramente ceñida por un telar de malla fina-

-¡Demonios!, no empieces mujer problemática- miró de soslayo e inició el andar-

Ella tiró de su brazo y le hizo detenerse justamente a su lado.

-Tú indiferencia me duele demasiado-susurró ella con melancolía-

Giró medianamente teniendo una perfecta vista de ese perfil masculino que adoraba. Si bien, el entrenamiento desmesurado había opacado los rasgos infantiles dejando traslucir un cuerpo masculino con un talle fornido. Pese que el chaleco verde evitase traslucir perfectamente su cuerpo no evitaba mostrar esos brazos anchos, la espalda marcada y el pecho fuerte, ese en que extrañaba posarse.

-¿Ya olvidaste aquella noche..eh Shika?-apenas pudo decir. Un nudo en la garganta se le conformaba-

Por su parte él, se sintió morir con aquel agarre. Y casi temblaba con solo recordar esa noche sin embargo no hizo gesto alguno y controló cualquier sentimiento para no hacer notar nada. Giró entonces su rostro y lo ladeó un poco. La miró con indiferencia cuando por dentro le carcomía el deseo de abrazarla, de atraerla a su pecho y no soltarla jamás. No podía. Tenía tanta amargura en su alma, tanta que, no quería arrastrarla a ella en su pesar.

-Creo que-hizo una pausa. Miró detenidamente esos ojos azulados que contenían lágrimas en los bordes- quien ha olvidado eso ya, eres tú-apretó ligeramente los labios- ¿o es que quieres que te recuerde que?-tiró de su brazo con brusquedad-¿que falta un mes para tu boda con el imbécil Hyuuga?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se giró un poco hacia ella. Ino miraba al suelo, quizás las huellas que las motitas saladas dejaban por sus mejillas para caer luego a tierra. Se abrazó a si misma. Hubo silencio. El soplo del viento se escuchó entre los árboles casi tenebroso y removió las ropas que ambos cargaban a cuestas.

-No me vengas con que soy yo el que ha olvidado cosas-dijo duramente- siendo tú quien acepto ese matrimonio sin rechistar-las palabras le salían con rabia- Márchate a casa, es tarde..preocuparas a tus padres-le miraba fingiendo desinterés-

-Eres cruel-murmuró ella- fuiste tú quien me arrojó a sus brazos- le dijo con tristeza-

-¡Mierda!-masculló- no me vengas con eso Ino-apretó la mandíbula- yo no-fue interrumpido-

-¡Sí!-le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡tu desprecio, esa distancia que empeñas en poner ante los que te aman!-le gritó-

-¡Yo no te obligué a que te acostaras con él!..¡Diablos!-explotó por igual-..yo..-acalló-

-Esa es una mentira y lo sabes-dijo ella. Levantó la vista. Él se había marchado- es una mentira que la maldita serpiente de arena propago..para sepárame de ti!-murmuró limpiando sus lágrimas-

Entonces reanudó su andar hacia los campos de entrenamiento después de mirar un momento el espacio vacío que él dejo. El dolor de tanta perdida solo podía ser sopesado con el dolor físico del entrenamiento.


	2. Capítulo 2 Dirigente

Hola! Me da mucho gusto saber que es de su agrado la lectura.

¡Y si tienes razón Guest! Necesito fijarme más en la ortografía y los errores de redacción. Estaré lo más alerta posible y revisaré varias veces antes de publicar.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Saludos y besos.

Capítulo 2. Dirigente.

Con movimientos delicados y muy silenciosos tomó la tetera por el asa, luego llenó seis tazones sin que se escuchase el ruido del té esparcirse por las mismas. Tomó ligeramente cada tazón y repartió a sus acompañantes dejando sólo una frente a sí; colocó la taza de té entre sus manos haciendo que sus finos dedos se pasearan por ese pedazo de porcelana blanca. Dio un pequeño sorbo y lo colocó en el mismo lugar donde antes yacía.

Suspiró y volvió la vista a quien tenía de frente. Hubo silencio, un silencio profundo en el cual las palabras salían sobrando pero debían expresarse.

-Neji-neesan-apenas se le pudo escuchar-¿estás seguro de esto?-parecía temblarle la voz pero los presentes le adjudicaron a su modo natural-

Neji miraba el tazón de té disperso en la nada. Se encontraba frente al dirigente del Clan Hyuuga y a sus cuatro consejeros –dos del Bouke y dos del Souke- sin siquiera poder establecer movimiento alguno, ni claudicar palabra.

-Responde muchacho- expresó una voz ronca y claramente añeja- se te ha hecho una pregunta-

Neji pareció volver a tierra, parpadeó un instante y miró a quien le realizaba tal cuestionamiento. Siguió con la mirada gélida, apenas y movió una tercera parte su cuerpo de donde se afianzaba sobre sus piernas en el tatami. Sus ojos se perdieron en la grisácea amargura que podía percibir en aquellos orbes grises que le miraban fijo. Los contempló con detenimiento. Parecía enmarcarlos para los recuerdos puesto que tal vez habría de prescindir de ellos.

-Si Hinata-sama-dijo sin titubear mirándole-Me casaré con Ino Yamanaka-

Aquellas palabras hicieron estragos. Hinata viró la vista a la mesita que tenía enfrente, apretó el kimono entre sus manos un poco. Esas palabras le dolían demasiado. Su corazón pareció romperse, quería salir corriendo y llorar desesperadamente pero debía guardar compostura como cual dirigente del Clan.

Por su parte Neji sintió que su cuerpo- aparentemente calmo- estaba a punto de estallar, gritar y expresar lo que pertenecía a ella. Pero debía callar, ella nunca sería suya mucho menos con esas imposiciones que los viejos habían hecho tanto a ella como a él en los últimos meses.

-Entonces- ella se levantó despacio y metió sus manos entre las mangas del kimono lila- es la tercera y última vez que el bouke tanto como el souke se reúne para tratar este tema-dijo aparentando serenidad- por lo que..acude a miembros del bouke para realizar los detalles de ese-acalló secamente. Suspiró- de ese..-tartamudeó- de ese "suceso"-dijo despectiva y se retiró-

Los ancianos se levantaron de igual manera e hicieron una reverencia a Neji quien por acto reflejo correspondió, su mente se marchó de la realidad cuando la vio salir acompañada de los ancianos.

Neji meditaba el ¿porqué? de esa situación así como el no saber cuándo ni cómo carajos había llegado a tal punto que, el mal entendido con Ino Yamanaka se le escapó de entre las manos. A causa de eso veía pasar su vida como en cámara lenta y por si fuera poco amagado a un matrimonio indeseado.

A su vez, le agobiaba el hecho de no poder creer el desastre en que se encontraba atrapado: Amando a una mujer, ¡sí!, el amaba y no sabía cómo es que ella-a quien odió tantos años- pudiere provocarle tal sentimiento. Recordaba muy bien cuando y como empezó el amor que su corazón alzaba con cada palpitar:

_Llovía a cantaros, los truenos resaltaban los bosques que rodeaban la mansión Hyuuga. Dentro de dicho lugar, en uno de los sectores más alejados, un miembro de la familia se preparaba. Él enlazaba las vendas de entrenamiento en sus brazos estando parado frente al gran ventanal de su habitación. Se detuvo. Algo allá afuera llamó su atención. Un hombre encapuchado que viajaba rumbo al templo de oración. Frunció el ceño un poco y se echó a indagar._

_Cuan hábil se postró tras la enorme puerta de roble en el sitio. Asomó medianamente el rostro por sobre la rendija que se conformó entre ambas puertas, importándole poco llevar puesto sólo el pantalón del hakama y estar empapándose. Vislumbró como la figura encendía los inciensos del lugar y que de un solo azote se hizo ovillo en el suelo. Frunció el ceño. Aquel no era un intruso. Procedió entonces a entrar sigilosamente y paró tras un pilar cercano. La capucha del "desconocido" empezó a bajarse dejando tras él un hilar tornasol azulado. Hizo un gesto con extrañeza, ¿acaso era?-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz tenue-_

_-No debes preocuparte Neji-neesan-susurró- sólo he venido aquí a orar un poco-dijo en el mismo tono-_

_Habiendo reconocido la voz, caminó despacio hacia el interior y se colocó detrás. Observó en silencio._

_-He venido a orar-dijo con la voz quebrada- no solo por el alma de mi padre que yace ya junto a nuestros antepasados-sollozó levemente-_

_Neji abrió los ojos por sobre manera al escuchar aquello.¡El clan se encontraba sin dirigente!, si bien Hiashi Hyuuga había estado enfermo pero no le creían tan grave._

_-Si no, también por la mía- se giró un poco- imagínate Neji-neesan-forzó una sonrisa-me ha dejado el cargo a mi-bajó la mirada- a mi-susurró- el miembro más débil-volvió la vista al frente. Lloraba-_

_Neji se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. ¿Hiashi Hyuuga había muerto dejando a su hija mayor a cargo? Era como para no creérselo pues, el hombre había demostrado incontables veces su menosprecio hacia ella sobre todo en cuanto a sus habilidades. Luego pensó un poco en el hombre fallecido. Pese que había establecido una especie de relación con el mandamás, nunca logró aminorar cierto desdén hacia la rama principal por lo qué la muerte del hombre no le producía ni el más mínimo sentir._

_Por otro lado, verla llorar así le pinchó en el pecho, algo sumamente extraño. Por ella nunca sintió más nada que un deber cuando los ancianos consejeros le nombraron su protector, pero ahí, esa noche se permitió algo que jamás se había hecho. La contempló abiertamente y sintió lástima por el peso que había caído por sobre sus hombros. Neji se acuclilló a su altura._

_-Hinata-sama, debería volver a su habitación- murmuró. Le tomó por los hombros, sintiéndole temblar- ¡Hinata-sama esta empapada!-afirmó estúpidamente lo obvio-_

_-Neji-neesan- se echó a llorar entre sus brazos- ¿qué haré Neji-neesan?-levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada indescifrable de él- ¡Qué voy a hacer!?..yo no puedo ..yo no..no soy capaz.. yo..-histérica lloraba-_

_-Hinata-sama-susurró-_

_-Ayúdame Neji-neesan-suplicó en llanto- ¡por favor ayúdame!-_

_Neji se levantó y a ella por igual dejándola unos cuantos pasos frente a él. Hinata seguía llorando. No podía contenerse aun que la vergüenza de encontrarse así frente a Neji le diera latigazos en la mente._

_-Hinata-sama, si su padre ha pensado conveniente dejarle el cargo es porque creyó que podría con el-dijo tratando de articular la frase lo mas serenamente que pudo-_

_Se sintió estúpido,¿quién era él para dar consejos? ¿y sobre todo a ella?_

_-Neji-neesan te lo ruego- ella le tomó de las manos- ¡por favor ayúdame a ser mejor!-lo abrazó luego desconsolada- ¡por favor!-suplicó junto al pecho de Neji-_

_Neji no esperaba tal reacción y no sabía qué hacer. Sostenía sus brazos en los costados tratando de indagar en su mente la mejor acción para aquello. Hizo ademán dos veces de corresponder el abrazo hasta que lentamente los dejó caer por sobre los pequeños hombros._

_Ahí fue que su autocontrol, serenidad y deber para con ella se fue a la mismísima mierda. El roce de ese cuerpo delicado contra el suyo le produjo un cosquilleo en su centro medio. Adjudicó de instante un mal estar estomacal o quizás la rareza de la situación. Entrecerró un poco los ojos tratando de hacer reaccionar al buen juicio. No pudo. Su respiración quería sobresaltarse al percibir el calor de la respiración de Hinata en el pecho.¡No! debía controlarse pero le era difícil. Hinata lo apretó mas contra ella dejándole sentir la ropa húmeda y las presentes cumbres detrás de ellas. _

_Hinata, por primera vez sintió seguridad con un leve toque de protección como si los brazos de Neji pudieren alejarle de todo mal posible. Aspiró un poco y el aroma le pareció sumamente exquisito. Sin querer, un toqué lánguido se generó entre sus labios y el pecho descubierto de él. Seda pura- pensó-. Parpadeó un poco ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Se dijo a si misma luego de darse cuenta como inició algo tan inapropiado. Aquello le resultó vergonzoso. Probablemente si la oscuridad no lo hubiese encubierto, Neji hubiese visto sus mejillas enormemente sonrosadas._

_Por su parte, Neji empezó a preguntarse ¿Cuando él se permitió dar o recibir un abrazo? O ¿consolar a una persona-mucho menos mujer- sobre un incidente?¡Nunca!, el era Neji Hyuuga. Con temple, dominio y actitud correcta que nadie podría sobrepasar. El no procedía en base a sentimientos afectivos ni mucho menos peyorativos. Se separó de ella con educación y le miró haciendo sereno haciendo uso de su poco autocontrol. _

_-Hinata-sama será mejor que regrese a casa-colocó la capucha sobre ella- no es el lugar ni el momento para una conversación de tal magnitud-dijo lo más sereno posible- además esta empapada y podría pescar un resfriado-_

_Hinata tiritaba de frío por lo que se abrazo a sí misma. El llanto había menguado quien sabe cuándo. Limpió sus ojos y sólo asintió levemente._

_-Tienes razón Neji-neesan-acomodó la capucha- debo marcharme..mañana hay mucho por hacer-no podía mirarle a los ojos-_

_Neji le vió salir y dirigirse a los aposentos del Souke. En el fondo sabía que algo entre ellos no había quedado del todo bien._


	3. Capítulo 3 Nubes rojizas

Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Sobre todo por las recomendaciones y observaciones al texto, pues así es como uno puede corregir y crecer en esto de la escritura.

Saludos y besos

**Capítulo 3. Nubes rojizas.**

Miraba como el agua cristalina viajaba entre sus dedos y se iba por la coladera. Suspiró pesadamente y se llevó al rostro míseras cantidades del líquido. Secó después con cautela su rostro y levantó el mentón. Recargó sus brazos por sobre los costados del lavamanos. Suspiró. Negó dos veces con la cabeza mirando esa silueta pálida, ojerosa y desdeñada que tenía en reflejo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?- se preguntó en un lastimero murmullo-

Su tristeza era demasiada notoria, quizás tanta qué ya empezaban a preguntarle sus allegados. Por si fuera poco, su salud había estado en decaimiento desde unos meses atrás. _Será toda la situación en que me encuentro_, se decía. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el ruido de la puerta retumbó en sus oídos.

-¡Eh Ino!..¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación-

Enarcó una ceja, suspiró con desgano. _¿Y ahora qué jodidos querría la frontuda?_ Se preguntó mientras terminaba de hacerse. Acomodó su vestido blanco, el gafete que llevaba en el costado derecho y la cofia que se enganchaba en sus cabellos rubios. Y salió.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-frontuda hnn?..¿Colapsará la sala de urgencias si desaparezco un segundo para ir al baño?- siseo irónica-

-¡Claro que no!..eres lo mínimo indispensable- atacó Sakura al sentirse agredida- Yo solo quería saber ¿qué jodidos te sucede?..estas muy rara-

Sakura hizo un mohín con los labios y se giró para iniciar el andar con su característico disgusto. Ino por su parte le miraba y sintió de pronto que aquellas palabras salidas con desden habían sido demasiado. Si bien su relación había mejorado bastante desde que la frontuda contrajo matrimonio con Naruto, además de que nadie se había molestado en hacer esa pregunta a la cual tenía tantas ganas de responder-o necesitaba- para darle un poco de consuelo a su alma.

-Lo siento- Dijo Ino. Acto seguido Sakura se detuvo en seco-

_¿Ino-puerca pidiéndole perdón? ¡que kamisama nos ampare! Porque hoy Konoha arde _pensó en ironía Sakura al escuchar la susurrante pero clara disculpa de Ino. De nuevo se giro hacia ella mirándole sumamente desconcertada. Hizo ademán de hablar dos veces pero Ino inició esta vez.

-Discúlpame Frontuda-Bajo la mirada- Es solo que estos días he estado estresada-

Sakura compuso el gesto y sonrió enternecida _"la cerda está nerviosa por su matrimonio"_ intuyó erróneamente. Se acercó a Ino y le tomó por el brazo. Empezaron a caminar.

-¡Vamos puerca! ..que te entiendo-sonó condescendiente-cuando iba a casarme con Naruto me encontraba sumament…- le interrumpió-

-No quiero escuchar tus cursilerías de cómo te sentiste al casarte con ese idiota- le dijo con sorna Ino. Sakura frunció el ceño-

-¡Si serás..!- Iba a rechistar pero volvió a interrumpirle-

-No estoy nerviosa por eso Sakura-Dijo Ino ya con tanta tristeza. Tanta que la misma Sakura lo notó y ahogó una réplica a los ácidos comentarios-

-¿Entonces qué?-murmuró Sakura preocupada-

Ino detuvo el andar, Sakura por igual. Esta última se quedo mirando el perfil fino de su amiga logrando vislumbrar un par de lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas blanquecinas. Sintió tanta tristeza también pues jamás había visto el lado vulnerable de Ino. Después de unos segundo de permanecer en silencio Sakura dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro de Ino, la cual enseguida viró la vista encontrándose con dos orbes verdes y una sonrisa calida aliciente a que escucharía su dolor.

-¿Quieres hablarme de eso?-le preguntó despacio-

-Toda la culpa la tiene ese perezoso bueno para nada-mascullo. El llanto se incremento-

-Anda, vamos a la sala de descanso- dijo Sakura haciéndole caminar al área de enfermeras-

Llegaron pronto al área, la cual constaba de camas para descanso y unos cuantos casilleros para los miembros de enfermería. Se colocaron una frente a la otra en las camas. La luz de la luna se entremetía por las rendijas de las ventanas dejando una habitación iluminada.

-¿Y?-preguntó harta del silencio-anda Ino que puedes confiar en mí-

-Es una larga historia-dijo sollozando-

-No importa, cuéntame- respondió. Entrelazó sus manos con las de Ino-

La mirada azulada se dirigió opacada por las lágrimas que cada vez se hacían más abundantes. Apretó las manos de Sakura.

-Todo empezó hace un año..después de la muerte de Asuma-sensei- inició el relato de la amargura que traía consigo-

_Hacían dos semanas que Asuma-sensei había sido asesinado por dos sujetos miembros de Akatsuki y los ánimos decayeron en el equipo diez. Chouji comía más que antes, Shikamaru estaba distante y debía vigilarles pues sentía la obligación-o más bien deber- de mantener unido al grupo. Por lo que, pese a su alma igualmente dolida tubo que mostrar fortaleza cuando sólo quería desmoronarse en llanto. _

_Ella fue quien empezó entonces a mantener en cintura al Chouji con el entrenamiento y alimentación. Trataba de que Shikamaru no terminara desquiciado por una venganza al obligarle de pronto a no distanciarse de todos. En base a chantajes muchas veces lo arrastro a reuniones con la amenaza de decir a su madre el "afectivo" cariño que había adquirido por el cigarro. Y Shikamaru sabía de lo que Yoshino Nara era capaz de hacerle si se enterase de algo semejante._

_Fue entonces que pasaron los meses en una convivencia ardua puesto que parecía doler menos la perdida si estaban juntos. Entonces un día de esos comunes de entrenamiento, Chouji adjudicó partida pronta a una comida especial de fiesta familiar por lo que Ino debió quedarse a terminar sola con Shikamaru._

_-Bueno-Se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo de su falda-creo que será prudente seguir ahora ..ya hemos descansado suficiente-dijo Ino-_

_-Ino..estoy exhausto-murmuró echado bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando la corriente calma del río-_

_-¡Anda Shikamaru!-gritó tan fuerte que le hizo doblar el dorso-_

_¡Mierda, esa mujer si que sabía molestarle! pensó Shikamaru después de mascullar algunas maldiciones para si. Sé quedó sentado mirando como ella se alejaba un poco. De pronto el conciente empezó a viajarle hacia la delicadeza de aquel contoneo de caderas, no es que el fuere muy fijado en eso-si bien jamás se fijaba en esas cosas de las mujeres- pero esta vez era muy peculiar y atrayente ver a Ino. Se abofeteó mentalmente cuando cayó en cuenta del análisis imparcial que realizaba sobre su compañera. Entonces salió de sus pensamientos al escucharle de nuevo._

_-Sería conveniente empezar con Taijutsu-dijo Ino mientras se acomodaba en posición de ataque-_

_-Tks..que problemático-murmuró levantándose-_

_No terminaba de sacudirse las ropas cuando sintió como una patada de Ino le rozaba la nunca. Agradeció a sus buenos reflejos cuando logró evitarla. _

_-Mierda Ino..debías avisar al menos-reprocho él-_

_-El enemigo no avisa Shikamaru-respondió satisfecha al ver aquel azoramiento de Shikamaru-_

_Se acomodaron nuevamente en posición de ataque. Ino asestó un golpe que Shikamaru detuvo con el antebrazo. La fuerza era demasiada que hasta los miembros temblaban en la fricción. De un salto se separaron. Aquello empezaba a prenderse._

_De instante Shikamaru lanzó una patada baja buscando derrumbarle pero ella saltó hacia una rama gruesa de árbol. Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado._

_-¿Pero que demon?-tartamudeó Ino- ¡Shikamaru eres un tramposo!-gritó al estar totalmente inmóvil-_

_Shikamaru se acercaba lentamente como cual león tras la presa después de realizar el_ _Kagemane no Jutsu. Ya estando sobre la rama muy cerca de ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues, la figura de Ino se esparció en una nube de polvo._

_-¡Tks!-susurró mientras sus ojos hacían un pedúnculo hacia sus alrededores-_

_Luego de prestar suma intención con sus cinco sentidos logró ubicar a Ino. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó donde se escondía. Quito rápidamente el chaleco y camisa quedando solo en pantalones. De un salto se echó al agua, ella se encontraba dentro del río. Los orbes azules desorbitaron al observar que Shikamaru nadaba velozmente hacia ella._

_Ino emprendió la huida hacia la superficie, estando ahí entonces condujo su dirección hacia la orilla sin siquiera mirar atrás. Cuando al fin estuvo tocando la tierra lodosa preparándose para salir lanzó maldiciones. Shikamaru logró alcanzarle._

_Esa Ino terca le haría pagar la osadía de tanto ajetreo, odiaba tener entrenamientos tan problemáticos. Por consiguiente, tiró de la pierna de Ino quién instintivamente se giró. De un movimiento liviano Shikamaru la colocó bajo su cuerpo a distancia media. No importando enlodarse hasta la medula Ino forcejeó para liberarse pero le era imposible._

_-Abusivo-logró replicar mientras luchaba-_

_-Terca-dijo por igual-_

_Ino rodeó la cintura de Shikamaru buscando darle un vuelco a la situación sin embargo el lodo que contenían no permitía que la presión fuese suficiente._

_-¡Cálmate ya, que te he ganado, joder!- le dijo Shikamaru al sentir el golpeteo de sus pies en la espalda-_

_De pronto algo no estaba bien. Shikamaru empezó a sentir un cosquilleo incesante en el estómago. Aquel roce de Ino con su cuerpo no le estaba permitiendo tener clara la mente. El cuerpo empapado y resbaladizo de Ino contra su pecho desnudo estaba dándole escalofríos hasta por la espina dorsal. Además, la ropa de ella no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Teniendo dos buenas y grandes razones de frente con un centro pequeño y delíricamente alzado por la ropa transparente; no pudo resistir. La fuerza que aplicaba por sobre las muñecas de la rubia fue descendiendo. Por igual Ino cesó el forcejeo al notar que la presión disminuía._

_-¿Shika..maru?-le llamó. No respondía-_

_Ahora sí que se estaba volviendo loco ¿qué era eso? Ante su temple y pensamiento siempre cerebral todo se le estaba revolviendo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porqué se sentía así? su corazón al borde del desquicio, su cuerpo temblando y además no podía dejar de contemplar ese cuerpo húmedo y enlodado que tenia debajo. ¡Oh esto sí que era problemático!_

_Ino no evitó el nerviosismo al notar esa mirada que le analizaba tan fijamente. Esos ojos marrones brillaban de una manera que jamás vislumbró en ellos y por si fuera poco tenerle contra su cuerpo no daba para socavar claridad a su buen juicio. Se sonrojó de sobre manera al percibir cierta parte "especial" de su compañero. El corazón se le saldría por la garganta._

_La distancia entre ellos fue acortándose ¿por un movimiento impulsivo? ¿por el actuar del subconsciente? Ino se preguntaba ¿Qué sería? ¿Un arranque de locura? ¿Un sentir escondido? ¿Qué carajos sucedía allí? pues de un movimiento impulsivo ya se hallaba besándolo con desespero y él le correspondía por igual. No supo ni como llego a caer en sus labios: ni minuto, ni segundo mucho menos en que movimiento. Nada. Acarició despacio su espalda para luego crispar los dedos en los músculos ceñidos de él. Le sintió temblar un poco._

_Él por su parte se sintió extraño, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No llegaba ni un solo rayo de luz que iluminase su raciocinio simplemente se hallaba degustando esos labios como si fuera el fruto más delicioso que jamás hubiese probado ¿La vergüenza se le había ido al mismísimo demonio? ¡sí! Pues no le importaba que ella notase su "gran" estado contra su parte media si no lo contrario parecía producirle una sensación satisfactoriamente agridulce. Agrio por saber que aquello no era lo correcto, eran amigos ¡casi hermanos! Pero sin duda había algo más y de allí era que provenía el dulce, precisamente de ese dulce sentimiento que al parecer estuvo escondido por tantos años._

_Fue entonces qué, la tarde de entrenamiento tomó un sorbo lívido, escondido en el subconsciente de ambos. Ino, un tanto taimada se permitió abrir los ojos un momento mientras Shikamaru divagaba por su cuello. Sonrió al ver el cielo de esa tarde, la rumazón tiñéndose sobre sus cabezas con nubes rojizas cómo anunciando una espesa tormenta._


End file.
